The present invention relates to medical instruments for introduction into the respiratory tract of a patient e.g. for withdrawing tracheobronchial secretions or for the introduction of curative agents, tubes, guiding elements, probes, endoscopes, catheters and the like.
Upon diagnosing intrathorac complaints, it is possible to examine bacteriologically tracheobronchial secretions of a patient. If the secretion is sampled from the mouth and pharynx cavities, it is unavoidable to take a proportion of saliva as well, so that a separation of the tracheobronchial secretion from the saliva becomes necessary. This may normally be performed only by trained personnel in laboratories, at corresponding cost.
It may also be possible to draw off tracheobronchial secretions by means of bronchoscopes, or to perform a transtracheal aspiration. These two methods are, however, equally onerous and may be applied only be skilled practitioners. Finally, particular risks also arise for the patient under application of these methods.
Another problem also frequently arises in introducing curative agents or catheters, probes and the like into the patient's respiratory passages and in placing these at the target point at which, for example, an examination, a withdrawal of secretion or a treatment with curative agents, is necessary. These measures may be performed only by experienced practitioners with the known and conventional techniques.
It is an object of the invention to provide an instrument for these purposes which is inexpensive to manufacture, is relatively uncomplicated in its application and whereby it is possible to withdraw tracheobronchial secretions directly and without any proportion of saliva. It is a further object that the instrument be appropriately rendered trouble-free and be precisely directed to introduction of remedies, probes, catheters and the like into the respiratory tract.